


Haven’t Seen Him

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, M/M, Oral Vore, Overeating, Soda Inflation?, Soft Vore, VORE WRITTEN SERIOUSLY, micro/macro, safe vore, stomach pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Kaito accidentally swallows a tiny Shuichi, and it takes a while for them to notice where the little detective has gone.





	Haven’t Seen Him

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to try and write vore, so here we are!!

Shuichi had a new rule added to his mental state.

Never, ever,  _ever_ volunteer to help Miu again. 

Standing at now five inches tall, Iruma said that the side effects of her ‘glorious fucking machine’ would wear off in less than forty eight hours. She did realise that that was over a day of being like this?What if Saihara got crushed, or stepped on, or worse?

Thankfully, she had given him the liberty of returning home. In his shared apartment with Kokichi and Kaito, Iruma reassured them that she’d tell them everything. Since they weren’t there when they arrived in the apartment though, he assumed that she made a phone call.

However, Shuichi had no idea that she had done BS about this situation. 

Sitting on a plate in the kitchen, Saihara leaned back against the Swiss roll, someone called Teruteru had made them as a housewarming gift the other day. It was true that they had only recently moved here, but he never expected something like this to happen so early on into their relationship.

That was another thing. Polymorphism with Kaito and Kokichi was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to Shuichi. Admittedly, the other two fought a lot, but it always ended in mumbled apologies and a kiss. Saihara was smiling about last night’s example when Kaito had switched the channels without Kokichi’s permission, when he heard the door open and the sound of laughter echo through the apartment.

”Angie was so surprised! I can’t believe you dunked flour over her head!” Kaito laughed, and Ouma’s signature ‘nishishishi’ followed behind him. “I am pretty good at that particular prank. Hey, where’s Shuichi?”

Kaito entered the kitchen, Kokichi following in suit. “He said he was at Iruma’s, helping with something. Oh, hey, have you tried this yet?!” Kaito asked excitedly, gesturing toward the swiss roll and picking up the cake knife and fork.

Ouma nodded. “I had a slice last night before bed, I’ll probably have some later when Saihara shows up. But you can have some.” He gestured, heading into the sitting room.

Kaito shrugged, cutting a lengthy and girthy slice with the knife and skewering it with three points of his fork. However, what he didn’t realise was the little sleeve he had poked through and hoisted up with it. Shuichi waved his hands frantically to gain his attention. 

“Kaito! Kaito! I’m here, what are you doing?!” Shuichi yelled, but it was soon overlapped by Kokichi’s voice yelling from the sitting room. 

“Hey Kaito, do you wanna watch a movie or something until Shuichi gets back?” He asked as Kaito placed the cake slice and Shuichi into his mouth. 

Shuichi was met with instant darkness and wetness, trying to avoid being mashed to pieces by Kaito’s teeth as the cake slice before him was ripped to pieces. But it only took one big swallow for everything to go down, including Shuichi.

The tightness of his oesophagus pushed him down with it’s muscles, saliva coating his entire body before dropping him into Kaito’s right, cramped stomach. It was near impossible to stand and move around, but crawling, he could do that. 

“A movie? Sure, I don’t mind.” Kaito’s voice echoed above him. Everything suddenly began to shake and move around like an earthquake, the sounds of footsteps like giant rocks hitting the floor for him. Kaito sat down with a thud on the sofa, feeling Ouma’s arms snuggle up to him and hug him contently.

Kokichi placed his head just below Kaito’s chin, grinning smugly to himself as he eyed Kaito’s body. “Kaito, you really need to hit the gym again. I can see your gut through your shirt.” He gestured, poking his belly with the tip of his finger’s. Kaito’s cheeks flushed red, but he just chuckled nervously.

”I’ll be fine, what is it that girl’s have? Yeah, this is my ‘cheat day’ or whatever.” He rolled his eyes, feeling his stomach below him groan softly. To be fair, he did feel slightly bloated after one cake slice, it was probably just heavily sugared, or something, Kaito opted to go with.

"Suure, if 'cheat day' would turn into 'cheat week'." Kokichi teased, but still snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. "But I do like it when you're soft." He stated, speaking quietly. Kaito rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Kokichi's temple, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. "Think Shuichi will be jealous?"

"He can cuddle with us when he comes home too!" Kokichi proposed, grabbing the television remote and switching it onto the movie channel. "Let's just enjoy the moment for now." He suggested, and Kaito couldn't help but sigh and nod quietly as some silly rom-com played before them. 

Shuichi, on the other hand, wasn't too happy. Whilst he was slightly envious that they were cuddling, he couldn't believe how oblivious Kaito was being! Sighing quietly, he sat down in the dark and leaned back against the fleshy wall of the stomach, almost about to accept his fate-

"Ow!" Kaito protested, his stomach gurgling quietly in protest. Kokichi looked up at him in confusion and slight worry. "What is it? Did something-?"

"My stomach! Something just.. I-I don't know, I thought I felt something.." Kaito murmured quietly, placing a hand on his belly and stroking the edge of it when his thumb. Ouma frowned, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "I'll get you something to drink."

Shuichi's blood ran cold. It was already bad enough that he might die in here, but now he might drown? Saihara instantly stood up and began pounding on the wall of his boyfriend's stomach, causing it to gurgle and groan loudly. Kaito hissed in pain and clutched at his belly, almost crushing Shuichi in the process. 

Kokichi came running back with a bottle of Panta in hand, thrusting it into Kaito's hand. Immediately, he unscrewed the bottle cap of it and began to chug the purple soda in what seemed like record time, receiving reassuring belly rubs from Ouma in the process.

Shuichi's plan failed immensely, being drenched with Kokichi's favorite drink and already being sticky enough as it is. He floated in the mix of cake and soda, groaning quietly. He flicked as much soda as he could out of his hair and looked around, despite it being pitch black he could faintly make out where Kaito's esophagus was.

"Is it any better now?" Kokichi asked after Kaito had drained the whole bottle, covering his mouth as he belched quietly and softly hiccuped. Kaito nodded, stretching back. "Yeah, I think. But I'm super full now, Shuichi's gonna be mad when I don't eat dinner tonight." He sighed, and Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Should I call him? It's getting late, I'd thought he'd be back by now." Ouma thought aloud, fishing his phone out his pocket and searching for Saihara's contact. Dialing it, he held the phone to his ear and waited.

Shuichi's ringtone emitted from Kaito's stomach, and the shock finally hit them. Immediately, Shuichi answered, thank god the phone Iruma had made him was all liquid resistant. "Hey! Kokichi, I-"

"What are you doing in Kaito's stomach?" He asked, unable to hold back laughter anymore as he rocked back and forth and almost shed tears of joy. "That's a good prank, Shuichi! I didn't think you even had a sense of humor!" He spluttered, and Shuichi scowled.

"This isn't a prank, Ouma! You need to get me out of here, now! Can I speak to Kaito?" He asked, and Ouma handed the phone over to Kaito as he laughed in the background. "Kaito, I-"

"Shuichi! I'm so sorry! I had no idea, really, if I'd have known I'd-" Kaito groaned quietly, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it gently to try and soothe it and the boyfriend inside. His stomach gurgled below him, causing the feedback loop on Saihara's phone making it even louder. 

"It's okay, Kaito. Kind of. Can you just go to Miu and get me out, please?" He asked, trying to keep his neck above the sticky soda. "I really don't want to.. you know.." He shuddered, and Kaito sighed. "Yeah, of course. I'm so sorry, again. We'll head right away!" He promised, hanging up and standing, jostling Shuichi around.

"We're leaving now? Aw, but I wanna finish the movie!" Ouma whined, and Kaito rolled his eyes. "Shuichi's life is more important that some silly movie about a busy woman and a laid back guy, now are you coming or not?" He asked, and Kokichi groaned.

He stood up beside him, poking Kaito's belly and grinning. "I'll come, but only to see if Miu can maybe fit me inside your stomach too, it's not fair if Shuichi has all the fun.~" He teased, and Kaito scowled. "This isn't going to happen again, not with you or with Shuichi!"

How wrong he was.


End file.
